INTERSTELLAR (TV Series)
'' Interstellar ''is an upcoming American science fiction adventure television series, and part of the Interstellar universe. The show is being developed by writer-producer Phillip A. Leavenworth as a continuation of the story of the 2014 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interstellar_(film) Interstellar] directed by Christopher Nolan. The story continues with a team of explorers that travel through a network of wormholes to catalogue new planets and examine the foundations of the universe. Characters *Collins - Mission pilot, 30s. African-American male. *Ansen - Mission commander, 40s. Caucasian male. *Roth - Geologist, 30s. Caucasian male. *Wong - Biologist, 20s. Asian female. *CASTOR: robot AI, talkative. *POLLUX: robot AI, quiet. Episodes *Episode 0: Months after the recovery of a long missing astronaut. The crew of the Ambitious depart Cooper Station in orbit of Saturn and pass through a wormhole to the Gargantua system. Having read a file recorded by the astronaut from the previous mission, months pass as they traverse the system passing the orbit of a water world and an ice planet. It is decided to slingshot around Gargantua but outside the gravitational field causing negligible time dilation of a few weeks to occur, but navigate the trejectory through a meteor shower swirling into the black hole when another wormhole opens up sending the crew to a void in space. A few days pass before they encounter an enormous space station nicknamed Nexus, onboard they discover a starchart that shows millions of traversible wormholes across the universe. They learn that the void time passes slowly, a decade inside while a few seconds outside. Wong selects a random wormhole where a wormhole generator is added to the ship. The crew traverse the wormhole to begin their first adventure. The wormhole opens to a desert planet orbiting a yellow star that is flaring immensely. They land on the planet where they discover a facility that was built by the "other side", hinting that others made it through the wormhole as well. They tour the planet and the facility, fight the remaining robots, CASTOR stays behind to fight as the crew flees a solar flare that is en route. They discover that many of the other side members died due to the current constant flare activity as the robots remained to construct a facility. A satellite orbiting the star states that it is prematurely taking on more mass to become a red giant. And will destroy the planet in a few hours. The crew finds fractal alien lifeforms in subterranean caverns. And takes samples. Upon deeming that it was safe to resurface, the astronauts recover CASTOR and return to one of the facilities which has a map that shows that not all human crewmates didn't die. But were reawakened and continued to explore the universe. CASTOR reveals himself to be one of the facilities robots in disguise and crashes the lander as the crew attempts to return to the Ambitious in orbit. Escape! Steal a rocket and launch the giant expands as they board the Ambitious and flee the planet as it's destroyed. They activate the wormhole generator and escape the blast wave. The wormhole exits onto the planet Earth which is also a desert world. They ditch the Ambitious in orbit and crashland on a farm in former Colorado (Coopers farm) in the middle of a sand storm. The crew release the lifeform discovered on the desert planet and run out of oxygen. They awaken onboard Brand Station above Earth in a Med Bay. They file a report on the mission and the powers that be assign them to a complete mission of exploration after they discover that Cooper and Brand are alive on Edmunds and Plan B is being completed. The crew surmise that saving the fractal lifeforms was apart of the plan. With a refueled and recharged Ambitious the wormhole generator is reverse engineered and the crew open a wormhole and decide to pursue the other crew and discover where they went.